It cannot be denied that children are very fond of toys. Nowadays, they are fortunate to have accessible to them many kinds of toys. Many families have a children's room where they can sleep and play. However, when playing children often scatter their toys around, which embarrasses their parents. In order to pick up, collect, and store toys, parents may make use of large boxes, cartons, or plastic baskets, etc. However, such containers do not necessarily correspond with the decorum or atmosphere of the children's room.
The present inventor has invented a play bin which has an animal shape that is appealing to children. The present invention provides a play bin for children to store their toys or other things, which decorates their rooms to some extent, so that they can grow up and educate themselves in a clean and orderly environment.